Turning Point
by thevigilante15
Summary: House comes down with an unexplainable illness. Will his team be able to save him in time? Please read and review. rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the sick guy ha-ha!_

_This is my first House fanfic. I usually write Batman Begins but House's character is so angsty that I couldn't resist_.

House emerged into the board room looking a bit more haggard than usual. His eyes were red rimmed leading his team to either believe that he had spent a long night partying (quite possible) or he had a long night in general. Either way, their faces grew still, quieting the chatter House had walked into.

"Please, don't stop the party on my account. In fact, it's just getting started."

There was no response from the other team members.

"No rebuttal? Jeez, I feel so unloved."

House replied making a sad face and pretending to remove tears. Foreman was the first to speak up.

"We have a male patient, age 24, with unexplained physical weakness, headaches and a loss of appetite."

House paused his coffee rummaging to comment.

"Wait, you called me to tell me about a case where the kid probably either is a bulimic vomiting in wastebaskets behind your back or suffers from something like Don't bother me with this crap."

House began to limp toward the direction of the door, graciously opening it for his team.

"Don't waste time standing here in case I'm wrong. Do some tests on the kid. For, God's sake, do I have to do everything around here?"

While the sarcasm that was Gregory House was evident, the fevered pitch was absent causing his co-workers to give him a confused stare.

"Well, moooove it along now little doggies, "he continued shooing them out of the door referring to them as cows. The three of them hurried as fast as possible out of their mentor's way with Cameron the last to go.

"Are you feeling OK?"

House eyed her with his usual contempt.

"Nothing is unexplainable."

His gentle comment caused an awkward silence to break out. It was short lived.

"Looking for the easy way out is just being lazy."

Cameron smirked.

"I guess I was wrong. There is nothing wrong with you."

House bit his lower lip as he hobbled back to the whiteboard whispering under his breath. "Never underestimate yourself, Dr. Cameron."

Cameron joined Chase and Foreman in the hallway.

"That was really weird. Do you think he's trying to tell us something?"

Chase snickered, "What would be weird is House being normal. Nothing that guy ever does is in order."

Foreman remained silent for a moment before speaking up.

"I think there's something wrong with him besides the usual crankiness that is House."

"Me too," Cameron whispered to herself.

House closed the marker that he was using to write on the whiteboard once his colleagues had left the room:

Symptoms:

Fatigue

Trouble breathing

Intolerance to heat

Muscle weakness

House leaned his head dripping beads of sweat on the cool board. God, he thought drinking some cool water and looking at the symptoms he had written that were all his; he hoped that he would be able to get through this.

_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. It makes me write faster. Hehe _

_Next up: House gets progressively worse. Drama and angst co_ntinue.


	2. Where's the Fire?

Chapter 2-Where's the Fire?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sick guy (always the sick guy)._

The team returned to the board room only to see House sitting on one of the chairs backward, his head resting on his cane.

No one said a word until House spoke up.

"Don't tell me, it's decided to break the news.

"No, it's not But we are still unsure. So many diseases can test for physical weakness and headaches. "

"What are you missing?" House asked mulling the possibilities over in his head.

"Something is missing," he muttered under his breath. "What are his other symptoms? Has he traveled outside the US recently?"

"He was visiting family over in Russia a few months back. His LP came back normal so it eliminates a neurological problem. His blood work seems OK for the moment but …"

House interrupted Foreman. "Out of the country eh? Think higher on the rare diseases alphabetical chart Foreman."

Chase looked at House." Higher?"

"You know pretty boy, along the lines of A, B, C, paying close attention to B."

Chase's annoyance at House was evident.

"Could it be Brucellosis? I mean he could still end up having organ failure or neurological impairment that hasn't shown up on any tests yet assuming we have caught it in time That would explain him contracting it from overseas since it is a disease that is caused by drinking unpasturized milk." Foreman concluded.

"And Bingo was his name O. Thanks for the Soap Opera recap too. I was afraid I may have missed that one" House said while smirking at Foreman before growing more serious. "I think that is our best one yet. Start treating him for Brucellosis. If not, is always the safe way to go." House said as he stood up to hobble to the door. Before moving, he tore off his sport jacket and touched his shirt. It was dripping in sweat.

"Is it me or is it really hot in here?"

Cameron was about to respond when House began to drop before her eyes. Being the closest to him, she reached over to catch him before his head hit the table. His body was drenched in sweat and the redness around his eyes had gotten worse.

"Feel him, Chase," Cameron suggested.

Chase scrunched up his nose

"I don't want to 'feel' him."

"His forehead you idiot", Cameron responded sarcastically. "He's on fire."

After the words were spoken, House turned his head and began to cough up blood onto Cameron's resting arm.

Foreman stared at his teammates carefully looking into Cameron's worried blue eyes.

"This is definitely more than the usual."

_Hope you all enjoy it. I actually researched a bit about rare diseases so I hope it makes sense although I may tend to add a bit of original symptoms as well to make it more confusing. Please review!_

_Thank you to everyone who had already reviewed the first chapter. You guys are the best!_

_Next up: House wakes up in a hospital bed but demands to go and rest from home. Who will watch him? . _


	3. Here Comes the Pain Again

Chapter 3-Here Comes the Pain Again

_Disclaimer: I own nothing (but the sick guy-I know I said that before. Warning spoilers for episode "No Reason". I just saw it last night and I thought it was one of the best. _

House awoke, full of fever and fight hours after he had lost consciousness on the floor of the boardroom. He blinked his blue eyes rapidly trying to disperse the fire that was burning beneath them, but to no avail. He could barely keep them open and the pain in his head was so bad. He placed one hand to it. God, this was going to be a trip.

"Feeling any better?"

House looked over in the direction of the voice with one hand covering his eye. Cameron's voice seemed to be drilling a hole into his already pounding head.

"Maybe if you put your voice down to mute, I'd be fine."

After having said this, he looked around the room.

"Hmm. De'ja vu. Didn't I have a conversation like this with you before next to my hospital bed?"

Cameron smirked. "You mean the one that you had in your head caused from your hallucination after being shot?"

House nodded. "Oh yeah, jeez, I must have forgotten all about that," he said with a spat.

"Do you have a headache?" Cameron offered.

House opened one eye while making sure the other one was completely covered.

"How'd you guess?"

Cameron snorted. "Why do you have to be so obnoxious?"

House feigned sweetness. "Can't help it. I was born this way."

Cameron continued. "We ran some tests on you while you were out."

House seemed intrigued. "Feeling me up without my knowledge? Well that just sucks!"

Cameron smiled. "Your lumbar puncture showed some abnormalities. The MRI showed some possible neurological damage, but nothing conclusive."

"Blood work?"

Cameron's gray eyes met his. "Nothing conclusive."

House closed his tired blue eyes.

"Well, consistency is nice."

Cameron sighed casting her eyes downward. "We didn't even see your whiteboard until after you got settled here. Were those all of the symptoms you had been feeling?"

House nodded solemnly. "All except vomiting blood on lab coats," he gestured toward Cameron, "that's a new one. Right now, I have a hunch that more will follow."

"Why?" Cameron wondered.

"Because," House started to say through gritted teeth, "I am having one right now."

Almost as if on cue, House seized the bedrail trying his best not to cry out in agony.

Cameron rushed to his side, "What's wrong?"

"Extreme pain throughout my body," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Hold on."

"Not much else to do is there, Cameron," House rasped.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cameron paged Chase and Foreman. Within moments, they

were all there followed by Cuddy and Wilson.

"Gee word travels fast…**Oh my God!"**

House gripped the bedrails even tighter, rapidly blinking his eyes until the redness began to disappear from his hands as he loosened his grip on the bedrail. He wanted to scream and cry and inflict pain on anything that moved within his grasp, but he refrained. His breathing slowly began to return to normal.

"The pain seems to be subsiding." Cuddy remarked as she checked his vitals. His rapid heartbeat began to slow.

"Are you OK?" Wilson asked.

"Just peachy," was the rasped reply.

"It's official, Cuddy proclaimed, "You are our new patient.

House rolled his eyes in mock horror and tried to stand up.

"God, no. It's bad enough I have to work here, but you want me to live here too?"

"Yes, you will live her and you will like it," Wilson insisted trying to push his friend back down. It didn't take much.

"I am not," House said between breaths, "going to stay here. If you want to observe me, then take care of me in my natural habitat."

Cuddy scowled. "The zoo doesn't want you back."

House glared in her direction, "The zoo? That's the best you can do?"

No one seemed to take his answer about staying with him at his apartment as a resolution.

House sighed. Five against one were not good odds, especially while he was in this condition.

He waited to see what they would say and just as he was about to concede, Cameron spoke first.

"Fine, I will take the first shift at your home."

House tried not to look surprised as he smiled sweetly at her.

Cameron eyed him suspiciously while she helped him to sit up and prepare to go home.

_See? Told you that reviews make the writer write faster. Two chapters in one day is new one for me. Thank you for the reviews so quickly guys. IT really makes my whole day!_

_Next up: Cameron gets first shift. Will House be on his best behavior? Maybe even teach her something? (Nothing perverted now) Smiles._


	4. Questions and more questions

Chapter 4-Questions and more questions

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from House-so sad. _

Cameron turned the key to House's apartment door and pushed it open slowly. Grabbing his reluctant arm, she helped him over to his plush couch.

House sat down with a grunt while Cameron placed his cane on the other side of him. House' s blue eyes followed Cameron around the apartment suddenly wondering in his perverted thoughts if there was anything "personal" he may have left out by mistake. The thing House didn't understand was if he did, why did that bother him?

"Can I get you anything while I' m up?" she called from the kitchen.

"A glass of water would be nice." He smirked, "Thanks, Mom."

Cameron rolled her eyes as she opened the refrigerator door. She bent down to inspect the shelves. No wonder he's so thin, she thought, he lives on water and alcohol. She shook her head and poured a glass of filtered water and handed it to her patient.

"Here you go, "Cameron said handing it to House. He grabbed it eagerly. She noticed his hands trembling a bit and wondered if it was part of the illness or some other reason. He drank it up in one gulp before inching himself away from her.

Cameron decided to ignore that movement and refused to take it personally. She sat gazing at his profile for several minutes while he flipped the television stations on the remote.

"Can I help you, Nurse Nightingale?"

Cameron sighed. "Why do you do that? I am just trying to take care of you and you start in with the sarcasm."

"You're always trying to take care of me," he retorted without facing her.

Cameron said nothing. House hated the awkwardness. He turned to face her.

"Why did you become an immunologist? It doesn't seem like the kind of profession that would be your first choice."

Cameron sat for a moment waiting for the comments about how maybe she wanted to be a call girl or something, but it never came. Could he actually be serious, she thought?

"Well", Cameron said slowly waiting for House's rejection, "my original dream was to be a dancer. I loved it. I practiced everyday." She smiled at the memory. "It was a beautiful dream."

House shut off the TV. He looked in her eyes and saw the devastation that was there. He bit his tongue on the comment that first came to his head 'what, did mommy and daddy crush your dream?' Instead he simply asked in a raspy voice,

"What happened?"

"I did," Cameron quipped. "I went out ice skating one day and hurt my ankle so badly that even with an operation and therapy, it would never be the same again."

House sensed the sadness in her voice. It made him feel strange, but he wasn't sure if he hated the feeling or not.

"Why an immunologist? Why not sports medicine seeing as how you loved dancing."

Cameron frowned. "Dancing is not a sport. Besides, you know how I feel about sports,"

House raised his eyebrows. "Feel? Why I don't know what the word means."

Cameron's eyes twinkled. "You know exactly what it means, but you choose to avoid it."

"Like you're doing right now?" House interrogated. "You haven't answered my question."

Cameron sighed. "An immunologist seemed like the most obvious choice for me."

"Yeah," House said sarcastically, "Definitely obvious."

"What I mean is that when I decided to become a doctor, I wanted to be one that had a common thread for all humanity. Flaws in an immune system are something we can all experience at one point or another. It is a universal illness."

House smiled coyly at her reply. "Nice rebuttal, but I'm not buying it, not entirely anyhow. I'm thinking that you did hurt your ankle but not as badly as you tell yourself you did. It was the escape clause you parents had been searching for. You were forbidden to dance anymore in case you were to 'injure yourself again.' They wanted to find you a suitable career that didn't hold so many risks. Perhaps they wanted you to be in sports medicine or pediatrics thinking that that might satisfy your need for dancing or even a motherly instinct that would come up to interfere with your education. When you decided that you would be an immunologist that was your way of rebelling. You don't care about a common thread for humanity, crap. That's what you tell yourself to help you sleep at night. The ironic thing is that you choose a specialty with the word "immune" in it. You are not immune to anything thrown your way whether physically or emotionally. It sticks to you like flies to honey. "

House had avoided Cameron's eyes the entire time. When he finished speaking, he saw that moist tears had formed at the corner of the beautiful gray eyes. House was just guessing about her past. Maybe he had hit closer to home than he thought.

"Cameron…"

"Don't," she said sniffling a bit. "I don't know why you have to be so cruel. Maybe I should be leaving." She stood up to walk away.

"I was just trying to be honest."

Cameron stopped and turned to stare into his blue eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. She wiped her eyes with her hand only to see a tissue under her nose. She looked over at House. He tried to grin.

"Thank you," Cameron said. She looked back at him half expecting him to turn back on the TV and ignore her, but he didn't. He was still looking at her with such a sad expression, one she didn't think she had ever seen before.

"Are you immune to anything?" She questioned eager for a reply.

House turned his gaze away from her suddenly becoming uncomfortable with the question.

"I am immune to everything." With that he turned the TV back on.

_I hope you all like. If I get enough reviews by tonight I should have another chapter up very soon. I decided to break yup the one I just wrote into two since it would be so long. Thank you to all who have taken the tiem to review._


	5. Yearnings

Chapter 5- Yearnings

_Disclaimer: I do not own House._

"You've got to be kidding me. How do you keep whipping my ass like that?" Cameron moved her hand as quickly as possible against the joystick but to no avail. House was too quick for her.

"Got you again, Dr. Cameron. Man, you suck!" House screamed.

"In your face!"

He turned away from the video game to look at her expression. She smiled back. She could tell he was getting tired, but would never admit it. His eyes were red and his face was covered in sweat. He seemed to be having difficulty catching his breath and he started coughing again. He quickly covered his hand to his mouth.

"Are you all right?" Cameron asked clearly concerned especially since the last time blood came spewing at her. House glanced down at his hand and saw more flecks of blood, but he dismissed them by casually rubbing it on his dark t-shirt.

"Sure, I'm fine. I can't believe I totally beat you."

"Well, I guess that can be easy to do since this is the first time I've ever played." House stood up attempting to shake off the dizziness that engulfed him.

"No excuse," he said softly. Cameron stood up and grabbed his swaying arm.

"Maybe you should take a rest. "

House puckered his lips.

"Not tired."

Cameron began to think that staring at the TV screen for as long as they had done was not a good idea for his headaches or dizziness that he claimed were doing fine.

Suddenly she spied another mode to relaxation.

"Can you play me a song?"

House followed her longing gaze to his piano. He felt that a sudden intimate barrier was about to be crossed, but rather than say no, he could only find the word, "yes." Come to his lips.

Cameron helped him to his seat.

"Any requests?"

Cameron sat on the floor her knees pulled up to her chest.

"I like Fur Elise. Can you play that?"

House started in his mock laughter.

"Can I play that, HA! I can play whatever you wish, my dear."

After the "my dear" slipped out, he wished that he could have taken it back.

Cameron didn't seem to notice so House bypassed it. He took a deep breath suddenly feeling nervous for the first time in years, and began to play.

Cameron's mouth fell open slightly as she took in the music. The movements of his body went right along with the gentle melody of Beethoven's masterpiece. House's eyes were closed as he refused to read the music but rather to play with his heart. Cameron smiled to her coming to a beautiful conclusion. When House finished the piece he opened his eyes but refused to see who was staring back.

"You can feel."

House turned to the voice, trying to comprehend the words.

"No one can play music like that and not feel." She gave a small chuckle.

"You had us all fooled, but you are like the rest of us."

House cast his eyes downward not sure if he should take Cameron's words as a compliment or an insult. As if reading his mind, she stood up and helped him up.

"I meant that as a compliment." House's embarrassed eyes greeted hers for a split second before walking away.

"Thank you." She said as he limped away from her.

"Thank you for sharing a piece of yourself with me."

House stopped for a moment before continuing to limp off shouting behind him, "Do you like Chinese?"

Cameron shook her head. You are impossible, House, she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like several hours of dead silence between the two, sleep finally began to claim one of them. Cameron had fallen asleep while watching the fifth hour of the General Hospital soap opera marathon. House looked at her sleeping form

"How can you fall asleep during General Hospital," he whispered. She seemed to take note of his voice causing her to snuggle in closer against his chest. House gazed at her beautiful face with a silent longing urging him on. He tried to dismiss it, but realized that the closer she got to him, the more he felt it. He lifted his arm pretending to stretch and placed it gently around her shoulders. She shrugged ever so slightly as he lifted a strain of auburn hair behind her ear. God, how he wanted her. Seeing her everyday was beginning to become more difficult than he would like to admit. Now, that she was alone with him in his house, asleep on his chest, for God's sakes it was too much to bear. He bent down to breath in her scent of flowers and soap. It was a beautiful combination. He pulled her closer, hungry for the intimacy that was not to be. He sighed, picking up the remote control and began to flip the stations until he found a compromise to his predicament. He lowered the volume so that the moans and groans could barely be heard to anyone but him and found his vision lost in the blur of sweaty bodies. House slid deeper on to the couch and into Cameron's arms refusing to find pleasure in his viewing but rather remorse for his yearnings.

Upon awakening the next morning, Cameron found herself moving off the chest of House. His rhythmic breathing had seem to be at peace and caused her to smile. She stood up carefully as to not wake the patient and placed his onto the awaiting pillow on the couch. She tried to remove her hand from his grasp so she could make a phone call to the next watcher but House refused to let go.

"I'm not immune to you, "he murmured in his sleep. Cameron stopped. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on his head before slowly removing her hand from his and walked to make a phone call.

_Not too romantic I hope for some of you, but for the others, just enough. Please review. You guys are truly amazing. I have never gotten so many reviews so quickly from any group before! Thanks! I hoep the end with the porn wasn't too far off of his character but I thougth it sounded like something he might do (and in his mind even consider it to be intimate:) _

_\_

_Next up: Foreman is the next one to watch House. What symptom will show up this time? Will House tell Foreman the real reason he hired him? _


	6. Truth Be Told

Chapter 6-Truth Be Told

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Cameron waited patiently by the front door for her replacement. Foreman told her over an hour ago that he would be there within twenty minutes. Bastard, she thought. He's probably not going to come and leave me here. Cameron turned her attention to House who was still sleeping soundly. Cameron realized that the day over all hadn't been a total loss. House seemed to be doing better, but then again that could be another lie. As she got lost in her thoughts, she heard someone knocking on the door. She looked through the peephole. It was Foreman. Finally, Cameron thought. She opened the door and came face to face with her collogue. He was dressed as if he had come from the hospital with his suit jacket and blue dress shirt.

"How is he?" Forman asked. Cameron shrugged.

"You know, House. Doesn't say much, doesn't do much."

Foreman gave her weird look.

"Were you expecting a slumber party?"

Cameron hit Foreman hard on the arm for his implication

"No, that is not what I meant at all. I just mean, he's…I don't know. Something's not right."

The two young doctors looked at each other before the one left. Foreman took a deep breath and edged closer to his sleeping mentor.

"I am awake you know", came a groggy voice.

"House, how are you feeling?"

House sat up immediately grabbing his Vicoden. "I feel," he paused swallowing the pills, "just dandy. How about you?"

Foreman sat on the opposite chair from House as he looked him over.

"So, still having headaches?" Foreman asked.

"Yes," was the reply.

"Chest pains?"

"Yes."

"Coughing up blood?"

"Yes."

Foreman paused his questioning.

"Did you tell Cameron that one?"

House sighed. "Would you tell Cameron that one?" he threw back at him.

Foreman groaned." I guess I see your point. Any more muscles pains throughout your body?"

House seemed to be having hard time breathing.

"Occasionally."

Foremen seemed to be taking so many notes.

"Thank you, for being so cooperative."

House feigned being shocked. "Cooperative? you make this sound like work and here…sob… sob…all this time I thought you were here to see me…WAH!"

He pretended to bawl. Foreman ignored the attempt of avoidance.

"Is there anything else you have been feeling that I should know about?"

House replied, "No."

Foreman seemed satisfied with the response.

"So what do I have, Doc? A bad case of indigestion perhaps?"

Foreman shook his head without meeting House's eyes.

"We have ruled out a great deal of possible causes."

House gave a disgusted look. "I was being sarcastic you know. So,

what letter of the alphabet are you up to?" House asked.

Foreman shot him a look. "E."

House nodded, "E is good."

"What about you, "Foreman questioned House. "Don't you have any theories?"

"How's the kid with the Brucellosis? "

Foreman released his breath. "He's fine, you were right. About you? What do you think it is?"

House's eyes focused intently on the floor as he tried to take deeper breaths.

"Have I ever told you the reason why I hired you?"

Foreman remained stoic. "You mean the one that you hired me to fill your delinquent, affirmative action quota?"

House tried to get a laugh out. "No, but that's a good one. I had a friend named Frankie when I was younger."

Foreman interjected. "House? Your case remember?"

House ignored him completely.

Frankie was a great kid, lousy at math and even a lousier friend. The last time I saw him, he tried to get me killed you know. Ah, the memories."

Foreman wanted to know this story had any relevance to this situation but every attempt to intervene went unnoticed.

"Frankie had told me to meet him in one of the abandoned houses near his complex to help him tutor."

Foreman asked, "Why did you help him if he was so mean to you?"

"Geez, haven't you ever been bullied? I couldn't say no to the guy or I'd get my ass whooped."

"Anyway," he went on, "I came to help him and before I knew it there was about 10 kids running out of no where who started shooting at me for the simple sake that I was white. Luckily I wasn't shot, but Frankie was. "

"The guy that set you up was killed? I bet that didn't go over big."

"No it didn't, "House said lost in thought. "I tried to save him but I was only 16. I didn't know anything. It was from that day on that I knew what I had to do."

"You knew you wanted to be a doctor, Foreman stated matter-of-factly.

House scoffed, "God, no, I did that for the money. I knew that I needed to get smart. Street smart, anyway possible. You are that key now, Foreman. You can help me see what I am missing by using both your intelligence and suave street upbringing."

House yawned as Foreman looked quizzically at him.

"Wow, opening up really makes me what to take a piss." He said holding his side.

"I'll be right back."

As House inched down the hallway, Foreman thought about what he had just said.

Maybe that was a compliment, Foreman thought, as close as it comes for him anyway. He found himself smiling in spite of the way it was told.

Foreman heard a soft groan coming from the bathroom. He ran to the door.

"Hey, you OK in there?"

House opened the door looking deathly pale.

"I forgot one thing, blood in the urine." He looked down at the front of his pants which were stained red.

"I just pissed blood."

_Hope you all enjoy. As always please review. You guys are awesome! Any ideas on what House may have? Can you guess? _

_Next up: House goes to the hospital to see what caused the bleeding. Guess who's up next to babysit? You got it: Chase. _


	7. Stuck Together

Chapter 7-Stuck Together

_Disclaimer: I do not own House. _

House regained consciousness only to find an oxygen mask on his face. His blue eyes adjusted to the blinding hospital lights up above. Apparently, the whole crew was there. Didn't these people ever go home, he thought?

Cameron was mumbling something about his blood pressure while Chase was driving the gurney. Foreman was explaining House's "accident" to the others. House hoped that Foreman gained no pleasure in telling the others of his weakness. House tried to glance down at the front of his pants to see the blood, but was overwhelmed with nausea. A gentle hand pushed him back down.

"Don't try to move."

It was Wilson.

"You're at the hospital."

House rolled his eyes or at least tried to.

"Really?" he rasped through the oxygen mask. "Duh!"

Wilson scowled at the remark. The man was possibly experiencing renal failure or even cancer which was another reason Wilson was there, and he was still cracking jokes.

Wilson continued talking. Did the man ever shut up, House thought?

"You passed out shortly after going to the bathroom. You've loss nearly a pint of blood."

House's eyes became glazed. Cameron who was by his side the entire time, noticed.

"Don't worry," she stated.

"You're in good hands."

House was about to make a wisecrack, but the only words that came out were

"I know."

Cameron watched as they wheeled him away.

----------------

House waited in anticipation completely unable to move as he was hoisted onto a hospital bed by his colleagues. Foreman was hooking him up to an IV as Chase was shouting out directives to the others. Chase was taking charge, how unique thought House. Cuddy was beside him monitoring his vitals with one hand and gripping House's hand with the other. For once, House didn't interfere and let the doctors do their jobs.

"It'll be OK, "he heard Wilson say before he lost consciousness again.

When he awoke, the first thing he heard was the faint beeping of the machines. He reached up to the remove the oxygen mask. He felt OK breathing. Maybe that was a good sign. House turned to face the man in the chair reading. It was Chase. Not a good sign, House thought.

"So we meet again, Blond Boy," House said mimicking in a superhero voice.

Chase glared, "Trust me, I'm not looking forward to this either, so, let's just ignore each other for the next 24 hours and everything'll be fine."

House scoffed with a wave of his hand, "Where's the fun in that?"

Chase continued to ignore House which only piques his interest.

"What are you reading? Find anything to help improve my condition yet? You know, sick guy over here."

Chase muttered under his breath

"Testier than usual, I see." House said.

"What are you reading?"

Chase's eyes flickered from the page to House's blue eyes.

"An article."

At first, House couldn't see the type of magazine he was reading so took a stab at it.

"Wow, you really do read them for the articles."

Chase slammed the magazine down, not liking the implication of the statement and House got a better look at it.

"It's a medical journal, "Chase growled.

"No shit, Sherlock, "House rebuked.

"Which one?"

Chase sighed realizing that House wouldn't shut up.

"American Journal of Medicine."

House grunted, "We really are better aren't we?" referring to the United States.

Chase ignored the slur against his heritage.

"I was actually reading something about your condition."

House's eyes widened.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Chase grinned.

"Yeah, but the list is too long."

House realized he walked or in his case limped into that one.

"Touché. I meant…"

Chase put the article down and sighed.

"I know what you meant. I'm not sure what you have."

House's eyebrows rose.

"Not sure or don't know?"

Aren't they the same thing?" Chase said in an exhauster bated tone.

House laughed, "God no, you really are a blond aren't you?"

"Look, I don't appreciate your rude comments…"

"What do you think I have?" House interjected.

Chase paused almost afraid to answer. "I originally thought you had Grave's disease."

House adjusted himself on the bed carefully wrapping his hospital gown around his body.

"And now?"

Chase shook his head as he bit his lower lip.

"I'm not sure anymore. Your original symptoms seemed geared toward that, but with the blood in the urine and blood when you cough, it doesn't add up."

"True, Grave's disease doesn't usually consist of vomiting blood," House added.

Chase gazed at his mentor. "Do you think it's Graves?"

House shifted suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter what I think. You're the doctor, now act like one."

Chase stood up and out of his chair in sheer defense.

"This is your life! Don't you give a damn about it?"

"I'd give a damn, "House said while popping Vicodin, "if you'd get your head in the game. Make a decision. Now leave me alone. I want to sleep."

Chase took one last look at House before biting his tongue and leaving him to dream.

_Hope you all liked. If I get a lot of reviews on this one I should have another chapter up tonight. Poor chase huh? Wonder why House doesn't like him. Have to wait and see._

_Up next: House tells Chase what he really thinks of him._


	8. The Past Can Haunt You

Chapter 8-The Past Can Haunt You

_Disclaimer: I do not own House._

"Greg, did you hear me?"

Gregory House opened his eyes and looked over at his father standing with his arms folded glaring at his son.

"I said did you hear me or did God take away your hearing too?"

House, still feeling quite groggy, tried to move out of bed but found that he couldn't. He looked down to see his long left leg covered in a thick white cast. He reached out to touch it. It was smooth, a tableau Rosa, reveling no autographs from friends, meaning no visitors.

"How long have I been here?"

He asked gazing around the hospital room.

"Two days, "his mother said. "You were taken to one of the best hospitals in Italy after your got hit during the game." Greg looked around his room. There were no telltale signs of exactly what hospital he was in. It appeared like any other hospital with the standard tan walls flowering with beautiful paintings of grapes and foliage along with two single red chairs which to Greg looked as if they hadn't been used. For some reason that thought brought a small smile of comfort to his face.

Greg's father snorted, "I don't know what you look so damn happy about. They may say they're the best, but don't they all? Doctors always claim they don't screw up, but they do. Hopefully this one was competent enough to perform a simple procedure." John House looked at his son suddenly posing in his military fatigues.

"Good thing you're not going to be a doctor huh, Greg?"

Greg House glared at his father his blue eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm going to medical school in the States this fall, dad."

His father smirked. "Then make sure you don't screw up."

House's eyes fell from his father's look.

"I mean if they were to mess up on your leg now, then real damage could've been done. You might never be able to walk right again if that happened. Would you want that type of responsibility on your hands? I don't think you could handle it."

"I won't mess up." Greg swore.

John House continued to eye his son. "No one if infallible and everyone lies. Remember that Greg. One day you'll fuck up like the rest of them. When you do, don't come crawling back to me."

Blythe House took all of this in, "Boys, stop it please," her reasoning as a way to escape confrontation only made Greg angrier.

"Enough fooling around. Greg, honey, your father is just joking. We're going to let you get some sleep, OK?"

Greg nodded rubbing his cast absentmindedly.

"Did we win?" he whispered softly.

John grabbed his wife's arm as they were about to head out the door.

"They would've if you didn't screw it up."

--------------------------

House, falling out of his nightmare, leapt up quite suddenly out of the hospital bed. Princeton, he thought, I 'm back at Princeton and that was just a horrible nightmare of a memory long ago. Chase was there ready to dash over in a heartbeat.

"You Ok?" he asked.

House's face was full of perspiration and his mind was still foggy was the effects of his nightmare.

House seemed to be having hard time breathing.

"Calm down," the Aussie said, "what's wrong?"

House tried to reach out to Chase, but Chase's first instinct told him that House was trying to push him away.

"Don't push me!" Chase shouted louder than intended. A few nurses straggled in to see if they could help.

House's breathing was becoming more ragged as he looked for the first time at the young man, imagining that he had as many demons to chase nightly as he did.

"I want to tell you…" House started but Chase interrupted.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he whispered directly into House's face.

House gasped, "I don't hate you." He closed his blue eyes. "I hate myself. You remind me of that from long ago…" He grabbed hold of Chase's arm the best that he could and looked him in the eyes. "Don't be afraid to take risks. Trust yourself."

House's eyes began to roll into the back of his head and Chase watched in horror as House went into cardiac arrest.

_Hope you all enjoy. Please keep the reviews coming. I do post faster that way! Thanks again to everyone that keeps doing so. _

_Next up: The team decides to take a chance and treat what they think is wrong with House. _


	9. What Could It Be?

Chapter 9-What could it be?

_Disclaimer: I do not own House. Anonymous also made a mention of the Vicodin use in the last chapter. It was suggested that they would have taken it away from him which is probably true. Sorry for any inconsistencies just figured, it's Hosue and he does whatever eh wants to anyway. Smiles. Thanks for the tip! _

The team gathered in House's office, afraid, exhausted and unsure. Cameron sat at the table, biting her fingernails, a habit she had ended when she was eight years old. Chase sat with his head on the table and Foreman chewed insistently on a pen while tapping his elevated feet on the table.

Their reverie was disturbed when Wilson entered the room in a flourish.

"Good news is, he doesn't have cancer. Bad news it, whatever it is has invaded his heart, and kidneys which in turn has caused blood in his urine." Wilson sighed.

"I'm running out of answers here guys."

The three looked at each other before Forman spoke first while he went to the whiteboard,

"Let's go over what we do know:

1. Shortness of breath

2. Muscle weakness

3. Blood in lungs

4. Blood in urine

5. Headaches

6. Heat intolerance

7. Cardiac arrest

Foreman concluded circling the last one.

Chase frowned.

"Yeah, but he didn't present all of those symptoms as once."

Cameron nodded.

"Chase's right. House started off with the headaches, heat intolerance, and muscle weakness."

Chase said softly, "I told him I thought it was Grave's Disease."

"And?" Foreman questioned.

"He told me to trust myself."

Foreman chuckled. "That doesn't sound like House."

"What about Goodposture's Syndrome?" Cameron added. "It would explain the blood in his urine and lungs as well as muscle weakness and pain."

Foreman tapped his marker rhythmically against the board.

"Doesn't explain the cardiac arrest."

"What is he has both?" Chase offered.

Wilson's eyebrows went up, "what are the odds House would have two extremely rare diseases at the same time?"

Cameron looked at Wilson. "This is House we're talking about here. Besides, the origins of both of the diseases are relatively unknown. It could also explain the cardiac arrest. If he did have two disease, maybe that would be the reason for the heart failing."

Wilson had to agree.

"So what is it, do we go for Grave's Disease or Goodposture or both?"

Foreman looked to his colleagues. They knew there wasn't enough time to test for both diseases.

"Treat him for both, "Chase said. All eyes went to him.

"House told me to trust myself and I am."

Wilson nodded. "I'll get started on the treatment."

Foreman nodded as he watched Wilson leave the room. He walked over to the chair and took a seat. "Did House really tell you to trust yourself?"

Chase looked at Foreman. "Yeah, why? I wouldn't make it up."

"No, "Foreman replied, "It's just weird. He told me that I reminded him of an old friend of his. When have you ever known House to get personal? "

Cameron interjected, "Yeah" she started, "he said…., "suddenly realizing all eyes were on her. "something weird to me too," she said sheepishly.

"Isn't it odd that any other time House is so involved and now he could care less, leaving it all up to us, especially considering this is his life we're talking about?"

Cameron reacted, "He's dying. Maybe he can't think straight."

Foreman shook his head. "No, something is not right." He looked at the table. "Not right at all."

_Well, what do you think? Climax is next chapter. Don't miss it! Same deal if I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter later today. _

_Next up: Wilson and House. What will happen? DON'T MISS IT! TRUST ME!_


	10. Truth is Blinding

Chapter 10- Truth is Blinding

_Disclaimer: I do not own House nor do I own any other characters which may pop up in this chapter. I also apologize that in the last chapter I spelled the disease Goodposture instead of Goodpasture. I figured in case any of you med students caught that. Thanks! Sorry for the misspell_.

Wilson carefully opened the door to his best friend's room. House looked like shit. He was in stable condition, but if these treatments didn't work then House wasn't going to make it. Wilson knew that for sure.

His warm brown eyes stared at House's sleeping form. Flashbacks of the recent event kept pouring in to his memory. Doctors were rushing around in a panic when House's heart stopped. Wilson had found his feet unable to move as he watched in horror as House's chest heaved with a great force caused by the defibulator. Wilson faintly remembered Cuddy's warm hand in his as tears ran down her cheeks. It took nearly three minutes to bring him back. If they were wrong with the diagnostics, he would die anyway.

Wilson closed his eyes trying to erase the horrible images as he inched closer to House's bedside. He began to hook up the two medicines to House's IVs.

Wilson leaned down not realizing that his lab coat was brushing House.

"Excuse me, do you mind?"

Wilson looked down at House's ashen face.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

House noticed the various emotions in Wilson's eyes.

"I feel like I just died."

Wilson's face set in a grim line.

"You did. It took nearly three minutes to bring you back," he stated matter of fact while getting back to work.

House swallowed hard as he finally realized what Wilson was doing.

"What's wrong with me?"

Wilson continued to add the necessary syringes while he spoke.

"We believe you have Grave's Disease and Goodpasture Syndrome, two very rare diseases. How in God's name you would have gotten both is the real puzzle here."

"Do you think that's what I have?" House inquired.

Wilson shrugged. "Right now, anything's possible."

Wilson double checked his work while a raspy voice spoke.

"Have I ever told you that you're like Jiminy Cricket?"

Wilson blinked several times." You mean because I follow you around while you lie to me?"

House took in a deep breath which Wilson noticed was difficult for him to do.

"No, because you're my conscience, you idiot," his eyes softened before he added, "and because I lie to you."

Wilson smiled at first thinking that House was still joking until he saw the sadness behind the steel blue eyes.

Wilson's hand dropped off of the IV rail and to his side.

"You sick son of a bitch," he seethed.

Wilson backed away from his friend coming to a deadly conclusion.

"Wilson, wait, let me explain," House begged as he reached out his hand.

"Don't touch me," Wilson snapped continuing to back up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" House asked.

Wilson's eyes were blazed with a fury House had never seen before.

"To tell the others. They deserve to know the truth, the insane truth that you injected yourself with strains of two deadly diseases for some God awful reason. "

"Don't you want to know the truth, the reason why I did what I did?"

Wilson faced House with a solemn look. "No. You are the only one who cares about reasons like that."

"Wilson," House called perhaps trying to stall his friend. "Who figured out what was wrong with me?"

Wilson debated on not answering, but knew if he didn't he would never hear the end of it.

"Your team did, "he replied without facing House.

House took one deep breath. "Then they're ready," he whispered as he watched his friend leave, possibly never to return.

_Well, what do you think? Everyone know what House did, the bad boy? Love your comments. _

_Next chapter: House confronts the team about his actions and why he did what he did. Ps I changed it a bit so if you get this twice that's why! _


	11. Why?

Chapter 11-Why?

_Disclaimer: I do not own House. Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews so far. You are all amazing. My goal is to get 100 reviews for this story. Is that possible? Only you decide…._

"You sick bastard! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Chase argued.

House remained silent. Foreman just shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Cameron's usual gentle nature came to the wayside.

"How dare you! You had us up around the clock trying to think of ways to save your life, only to find out that you've injected yourself with both a strain of Grave's and Goodpasture's Syndrome. Where the hell did you get that anyway?"

It's a teaching hospital for Christ's sakes; you can find plans to make an atomic bomb here. Besides I was in the G section that day…"

Cameron began to turn away.

"Cameron wait…." House paused, "you're a good doctor." His eyes met all of his team's eyes. "You're all good doctors, but I wanted to make you great all doctors."

House's words ended in almost a whisper. Cameron turned around to face him, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Why? Do you want to die?"

House shook his head and waved his hand. "Nah, I love living everyday in pain. It's great."

He could see that his sarcasm wasn't being appreciated today.

House sighed, "I wanted to make sure you were all ready to be out on your own."

Foreman spoke up, "What do you mean 'on our own? ' "

"I'm retiring," House stated flatly. "The pain in my leg has become too severe. I can't function correctly without dosing myself up…."

"You've been doping up for years. This is nothing new." Cuddy said.

House avoided Cuddy's wounded eyes and looked at Cameron's tears.

"It's for the best." House cast his eyes downward. At those words, Cameron dashed to the door, but paused for a moment to see the look in Wilson's and Cuddy's eyes. They had been betrayed too. Cameron spun around and marched up to House landing a solid smack to his face.

"I was wrong. You're not broken. You're just an asshole."

With those tearful words, she stormed out of the hospital room.

Cuddy's blue eyes tried their best to be devoid of any emotion as she spoke. "I want your retirement forms on my desk first thing tomorrow. Wilson, I want him out of here."

Wilson faced Cuddy in confusion. "Is he stable?" Cuddy ignored Wilson eyeing only House. "Just make sure he's gone by this evening."

Cuddy stepped out of the room leaving Wilson to pick up the pieces.

"Gee, that didn't go over as well as I had planned."

"What were you expecting? Did you want them graveling at your feet in thanks for teaching them such a valuable lesson?"

House replied. "Well, yeah. I guess I just flunked parenting 101."

"You're right you did."

House blue eyes stared intently on his faithful friend.

"Thanks for the encouragement, pal."

"You did flunk," Wilson continued. "Because you are no one's parent. You are their teacher, their colleague," he paused making sure the last one stuck, "and their friend."

House shrugged trying to brush Wilson's last comment off. "Well one out of three ain't bad."

Wilson slid his hand along the rim of the hospital bed. He walked toward the door. Without facing House, he added. "In this situation, you are none of the above."

House closed his eyes refusing to see his one friend leaving.

_So, how many of you were shocked to find out that House dosed himself? Tell me what you think. Thanks!_

_Up next: Epilogue-will is a cliffhanger to psyche you up for part two of the story Resolutions_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own House or any other character that may or may not be mentioned._

House sat utterly lost in the music dancing beneath his fingertips. The piano's grace and seductive nature was all Gregory House had to deal with now. It had been three days since he had been sent home quite suddenly by Cuddy. He knew she was hurt and angry as they all were at his actions, including Wilson. The least that they did was to hand him a pager before booting him out the door in case he should need them, but it was doubtful and House knew it. Their diagnostic conclusion was accurate and the medicine did its job. The only thing House hadn't planned on was the cardiac arrest. Guess, you can't plan for everything, he thought.

Now that his mind was free of puzzles, riddles and sleepless nights he was finally at peace here at 1 a.m. No Wilson dealing him constant remarks on morals and ethics. No Cameron weeping at the sight of a dying person. No Chase…well…no Chase. Yes, House knew that he was inflicting sarcasm onto himself and that in this instance, even he didn't appreciate it. No, he thought, he hadn't been free of riddles, just the ones that mattered. Figuring out who may have slept with so and so on General Hospital wasn't exactly what he considered a challenge. He hadn't been sleeping and part of that reason was because he technically still worked at Princeton Plainsboro. He never officially retired. His sorry ass never made it to Cuddy's the next day as promised. He knew he had to do that soon. He was avoiding them all and he knew it. There was no Housism to disguise it into something it wasn't. His fingers stopped playing.

"I really should fill out that form," he said to himself. He looked at the bottle of Scotch on the piano and poured some more into his already heavily saturated glass. He was about to take a swig when he heard a loud knocking on his door. The old Edger Allen Poe poem came to mind. Death had claimed him once so who's to say he wouldn't try again? The rapping sound grew more insistent.

"Hold on, Death. I'm a cripple you know," he shouted.

God, who else would it be at one in the morning?

House sauntered over leaning heavily onto his cane. He unlocked the door to see his guest.

"Surprised?"

House just smiled.

_Hope you all enjoyed part one. Part two will be coming soon. It is called Resolutions. _

_PS Don't own Edger Allen Poe either. Sad_

_First chapter: Who is House's guest? Will House really retire? Stay tuned?_


End file.
